Dazed and Confused
by dream-of-belief
Summary: Or "Noticing"; A short little character piece on Brittany. "You know that you aren't smart. But you notice things. Important things."


**So...my character piece on Rachel inspired me to write a few more. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a series of second person character pieces. This one features Brittany. I must say, her character both cracks me up and intrigues me. I mean, she's so dumb but has these moments of "aw!" Like when she glomps Rachel during "Lean on Me" or tries to pick Quinn up in the same number. Or when she dances with Kurt and Tina. What can I say? I'm intrigued. So, here it is!**

**

* * *

**

You know that you aren't smart. In fact, you know that you are pretty stupid. You know it when you say something and people start laughing. You know it when Santana rolls her eyes and gives you a look. You know it when people look at you with their eyebrows in different places. Sometimes they're up and they look at you like how you looked when Coach Sylvester recruited you as a Cheerio; in a I-can't-believe-it-but-maybe-not-in-a-good-way kind of way. Sometimes they're down and look at you like how you look at math or Spanish or science; in a I-really-don't-understand-what-she-just-said kind of way.

Worse than any of that, you know that people use you. It's easy since you aren't smart. You're confused, and because you're confused you're...what's the word? Gulletble? Gulpable? Well, you're easy to fool. You follow what others do. You follow because you're not sure if you can make decisions on your own: you're too confused.

That's why you joined the Cheerios. You had always been a good dancer. In fact, the only reason you got onto the Cheerios is because Coach Sylvester saw you dancing. You had only been a freshman and had been dancing with Mike in front of the school a week after classes started. Coach Sylvester had come out of nowhere. She didn't ask you anything. She ordered that you give your name and grade. You managed to stutter out an answer and she looked you up and down before telling you to show up for practice.

And just like that, you were a Cheerio.

And you liked it. For the most part.

Cheerios didn't have to make decisions. Cheerios only follow orders. Cheerios didn't care if you weren't smart. They only care if you can perform. They only care if you're going to catch them when they jump.

But you aren't sure you're cut out to be a Cheerio. Cheerios are mean. Cheerios leave mean comments on people's MySpace. Cheerios don't care about anyone else. Cheerios don't feel bad for people getting slushied.

And you're a Cheerio.

So why don't you want to laugh at Rachel Berry's MySpace videos?

You're a Cheerio.

So why do you want to be friends with Kurt and Tina and the other Glee members?

You're a Cheerio.

So why don't you laugh when people like Rachel get slushied?

You're a Cheerio.

So why does it feel so wrong?

Yeah, you follow Quinn and Santana and do what they do, but it never feels right. You never agree with what they say or do. You don't want to be mean.

But you aren't smart.

You don't want people to look at you like you're stupid. Even if you aren't that smart, it doesn't mean you're an idiot.

You are _not_ an idiot. You may not understand half of what Mr. Schue or Rachel says, you may not know that realise that spying for Coach Sylvester hurts Glee, but you notice things. You notice things about people.

Because you may not be smart, but you understand people. You understand feelings. That _is_ something you are good at.

You notice that Puck and Quinn look at each other whenever they think no one else is looking. You notice that Rachel and Finn do the same. You notice that even though Rachel has the same lunch period as you and gets her lunch in the cafeteria, she doesn't eat there. You notice that Santana really does like Glee. You notice that after being forced into wheelchairs, Artie and Tina aren't as close. You also notice that Tina's stutter isn't as bad. You notice that Mr. Schue looks at the person they made you talk to after you had that bird in your locker, Ms. Pillsboy?, the same way Finn looks at Rachel and Puck looks at Quinn.

Being in Glee is good for you. You like it. No one gives you _that look._

Well, sometimes they do, but not very often. And even if they do, they make up for it. Because they actually explain things to you. They make you less confused.

So even though Quinn acts like she hates Glee until she isn't a Cheerio anymore, and even though you follow Santana and Coach Sylvester's orders, you begin to befriend your fellow Glee...ers?

You go and dance with Kurt and Tina.

You go shopping with Mercedes.

You sit with Artie in gym class because Cheerios don't have to participate.

You leave anonymous messages that are nice on Rachel's MySpace and hug her when you sing "Lean on Me" to Finn and Quinn.

You may be confused, but you still see things. You see that Rachel doesn't like being hated. You see that Artie isn't happy when the Glee Club doesn't want to fundraise for a bus for him. You can see that Kurt was afraid to tell his dad that he's gay. You can see that Quinn looks like she's going to explode from stress and guilt.

Just because you think that a ballad is a duck (which Rachel explained is a _mallard, _not a ballad), doesn't mean you're an idiot. You notice things. Important things.

But you let them think you're blind as well as confused.

After all, it would be harder to notice things if they knew you were noticing.

* * *

**So...here it is! I must say, I had a lot of fun with this. Brittany absolutely cracks me up and I liked being able to get into (my verson of) her head. Please review!**

_Dazed and Confused _(or _Noticing)_


End file.
